


Worrying

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [30]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine and Cooper are Tony's kids, Blangst, Cooper is not worried, Sadie Hawkins, not at all, not one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can stop, you know,” Blaine said, setting his bag on the floor.<br/>“What?” Cooper frowned.<br/>“Worrying. Seriously, Coop, I’m not going to get hurt again. Well, not for a while, at least.”<br/>“I know,” Cooper sighed, “I just… I don’t know.”</p><p>Cooper drops Blaine off at Avengers' Tower a few weeks after the events of the Sadie Hawkins dance. Cooper worries. Blaine's fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: I'd love to see one with Cooper maybe dropping Blaine off at the tower to recover after the Sadie Hawkins dance and being worried about Blaine even though he'll be surrounded by superheros"

“Cooper, you really don’t have to stay.”

“You want me gone that badly?”

“No, all I meant was that you can stop _worrying_ about me. Nothing’s going to happen to me here. And besides, I’m practically better now anyway, I’m fine.”

Cooper scrutinised the stitches on Blaine’s forehead, the cast on his right arm, the black eye.

“If this is your definition of ‘fine’, squirt, I don’t want to see what your definition of ‘not fine’ is.”

“I’m well enough to make it up in an elevator on my own, Cooper.”

“Maybe I _want_ to stay,” Cooper shrugged, “He’s my dad too; I’m perfectly within my rights to stop in and say hi.”

“And then embarrass yourself by ogling Natasha.”

“I have never done anything of the sort.”

“You did.”

“Just get in the fucking elevator,” Cooper nudged Blaine forwards, following him in and pressing the button for the main floor.

“You _can_ stop, you know,” Blaine said, setting his bag on the floor.

“What?” Cooper frowned.

“Worrying. Seriously, Coop, I’m not going to get hurt again. Well, not for a while, at least.”

“I know,” Cooper sighed, “I just… I don’t know.”

“You’re _worried_ about me.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“I’m worried you’ll bug the shit out of New York’s finest superheroes, they’ll do time for murdering you and then something’ll happen where we need them to save the day and they won’t be there to help us out. Because they’ll be in jail. Because you’re a pain in the ass.”

“Sure.” The elevator doors opened and Blaine bent down to pick up his bag again with his good arm.

“No, I’ve got it,” Cooper nudged him aside, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “Lead the way, little brother.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator, frowning at the empty room. “Hello?”

“Blaine!” Pepper dropped a stack of papers onto the countertop and pulled him into a careful hug, “How are you now?”

“Apparently, he’s fine,” Cooper informed Pepper as she pulled away and regarded Blaine at arm’s length.

“Oh, sweetie,” Pepper sighed.

“I’m all right, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Blaine tried to smile reassuringly.

“It doesn’t hurt when he remembers to take his pain meds,” Cooper added as Pepper moved to hug him, “Two of them, twice a day. He’ll forget if you’re not on his case.”

“I _won’t_.”

“You will.”

“Stop acting like you’re sending me away on an expedition to the Alps,” Blaine huffed, “You’re literally just leaving me with dad. And Pepper. And four freaking _superheroes_ , Coop.”

“Blaine, let him worry,” Pepper said softly, “We were all going out of our minds when we heard. Your brother was just as scared as we were, and we’re all still trying to get used to you not being on death’s door anymore.”

“I’m not worried,” Cooper answered automatically.

“Of course not,” Pepper dismissed, “Jarvis, could you let Tony know that the boys are here?”

“No need,” Tony grinned, wiping his palms of his pants in lieu of washing his hands of motor oil. “Blainers, you look terrible.”

“I know,” Blaine shrugged, accepting the hug from his dad.

“This is a whole lot better than he looked this time last week,” Cooper said absently, almost as an afterthought.

“Pep, could you help Blaine with his bag so I can talk to this one?”

“Certainly,” Pepper took Blaine’s bag from Cooper, “Come on, you.”

“Are you still gonna be here when I’m done unpacking?” Blaine asked, sparing his brother a glance.

“Depends how long you take, squirt. Any more than three days and I’m out of here.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed after Pepper.

Only when he was sure that Blaine was out of sight did Tony let his smile drop.

“How’s he been?” Tony asked, “Really?”

“He’s pretending he’s fine,” Cooper admitted, “I think he thinks we don’t know about the nightmares.”

“Nightmares, plural?”

“Every night since he came out of the coma,” Cooper nodded. “He’s skittish, too. Looks over his shoulder when we’re walking down the street, jumps whenever there’s any noise he isn’t expecting. He’s terrified, Dad, but he’s acting like he’s not. He’s trying to go on like he never got hurt, he’s not being careful with that broken arm or the bruised ribs, he forgets to take his pain meds… He could’ve died, Dad. He almost did.”

“I know, buddy, but he didn’t. He’ll be okay. Besides, it’s not like anything’s gonna happen to him here, is it?”

“There’s always a chance.”

“ _Cooper_. No-one in this building is going to let anyone or anything lay a hand on Blaine, do you understand?”

“You can’t keep him safe every minute of every day,” Cooper reasoned.

“We can try our best. Where else is safer than under the protection of two master assassins, Captain America, the Incredible Hulk himself and yours truly?”

“I-”

“Nowhere, precisely. Come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Scotch?”

“I was thinking coffee, but sure, kid. If you want scotch, I guess I could spare some. If you’ve been this worried about him since it happened, God knows you probably need it.”

“I’m not-”

“You aren’t fooling anyone, Coop.”

Cooper sighed.

 

 


	2. In which Blaine gets hurt after all and Cooper isn't happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: So as a sequel to the one of Blaine being dropped off at Stark towers following Sadie Hawkins, do you think we could have one where, contrary to Tony's assurances, Blaine does get hurt further/taken?
> 
> Blaine gets hurt after Cooper leaves him at the Tower with Tony. Cooper is livid. Tony is exhausted.

To say Cooper was pissed would be an understatement.

He was positively _livid_.

“You _promised_ me you’d keep him _safe_.”

Tony looked up tiredly as his eldest son stormed into the room, taking in Cooper’s clenched fists and sighing.

“Coop, sit down.”

“I’m not going to fucking _sit down_ ; you said he’d be _safe_. You said he wouldn’t get hurt if I left him with you, and he _did_.”

“Cooper, you’re blowing this out of proportion. He’ll be fine.”

“I got a call from Pepper telling me that Blaine’s had to go to the emergency room _four days_ after I left him here. You had to take him to the _hospital,_ Dad.”

“Pepper called and told you what happened, so you know that it wasn’t anything serious. He’ll be _fine_.”

“But he-”

“Cooper,” Tony sighed, scrubbing a hand down the side of his face, “Listen to me, okay?”

“He-”

“No, _listen_. Sit down and let me talk.”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Cooper sat, albeit reluctantly.

“He was a little shaky and he fell at the top of the stairs, tore the stitches in his forehead, made his ribs hurt a whole lot worse,” Tony explained, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. “The doctor looked him over and stitched him back up, said he was fine to come home and sleep it off. You know, as long as someone wakes him up every few hours. Your brother has an affinity for concussions.”

“And his ribs?” Cooper prompted.

“Well, he didn’t do himself any favours, but nothing’s broken,” Tony turned to look at Cooper and forced a smile. "He’ll be an annoying piece of shit again in no time.”

“And that’s it?” Cooper asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“That’s it,” Tony nodded, “He’s okay. I probably should’ve told Pepper to hold off on calling you until Blaine could do it himself. Or I should’ve called. I didn’t even think to… I’m sorry, Coop.”

“She told me you were freaking out,” Cooper admitted, “When she called, Pepper said ‘Blaine’s going to be fine, but your dad’s panicking’.

“It was the blood,” Tony hid his face in his hands, “How does that much blood come out of _one cut_? I was completely _useless_. Pepper called Happy to pull the car up front and Bruce tried to stop the bleeding and I just _stood there_.”

“Where _is_ Pepper?” Cooper frowned, “And Bruce? And the rest of them?”

“They’re around,” Tony shrugged, “They’re keeping quiet so Blaine can sleep. And I’m pretty sure Pepper gave them the heads up about you coming in all guns blazing, so they didn’t feel like sticking around for that.”

“Yeah, I, uh-” Cooper rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. About that. The dramatic entrance and all.”

“You’re my kid, I expected it,” Tony dismissed. “And you were worried about him, I get it.”

“It’s been a whole lot of worrying about him recently,” Cooper said, his eyes leaving Tony’s face,

“Try being me; I’ve got both of you to worry about. _All the fucking time_.”

“What about me? I get to worry about him ending up in the hospital every time I look the other way and then whenever there’s a national emergency you go flying off into battle in a glorified tin can to get shot at.”

“The Iron Man suit is _not_ a glorified tin can, thank you very much,” Tony raised an eyebrow, “And there’s no reason to worry about me. Death can’t touch me. I’m Iron Man.”

“Right,” Cooper scoffed, “Funnily enough, that isn’t much of a comfort to me _or_ to Blaine when we get to watch you fall out of the sky on live television.”

“Well,” Tony started. He paused, closed his mouth in resignation and shrugged. “Why don’t you go and check on him? Prove to yourself he’s still alive and whatever.”

“Fine.”

*

“I can’t leave you alone for five minutes without everything going to shit, huh, squirt?”

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine mumbled, rolling over and sitting up with a wince, “And it wasn’t five minutes. It was a lot more than that.”

“Right.”

“And it hasn’t all gone to shit, I’m fine,” Blaine insisted, moving to stand up to illustrate his point.

“Because you look fine,” Cooper nodded sceptically, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Stop being stubborn. Sit back down.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but complied regardless. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on Cooper.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?” Cooper repeated, dumbfounded.

Blaine nodded.

“You’re… I’m fine, B.”

“You sure?”

“If you’re fine, I am too.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Cooper repeated. “Okay. Good.”

 

 

 


End file.
